


Аэропорты и города

by AndreyVas



Category: American Actor RPF, Armipace, British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из побочных эффектов удачной актёрской карьеры — частые переезды. И как при этом прикажете вести бурную личную жизнь?</p><p>Переведено для команды fandom Richard Armitage на ФБ 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аэропорты и города

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making it Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676536) by [ineedthislikeaholeinthehead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead/pseuds/ineedthislikeaholeinthehead). 



Ричарду сразу не понравился этот бар. В паре сотен метров отсюда был зал ожидания первого класса, а тут было темновато, к тому же тесные кабинки и дешёвый ликер навевали тоску. Будь его воля, он не сидел бы сейчас за дрянным виски, да хоть бы и в ложе первого класса, а взял бы такси и рванул домой, прихватив с собой початую бутылку красного бургундского. Но через пару часов — очередной рейс, а потому Ли предложил встретиться именно здесь. И если час ожидания в этом дурацком баре – цена встречи с Ли, то он заплатит эту цену. Ричард уставился на почти подсохшие кубики льда в стакане, размышляя, как бы урвать у Ли хотя бы пару поцелуев, прежде чем они опять разлетятся в разные стороны.

Ли появился усталым после очередного перелёта, небритым — и всё равно невероятно гламурным. Нет, Ричард не ревновал, старательно напоминая себе, что вообще-то Ли сейчас не в лучшей форме. Однако что-то внутри мешало относиться к этому парню спокойно, и, каким бы усталым он ни выглядел, Ричарду он всегда казался самым лучшим.

Ли послал бармену лучезарную улыбку и заказал себе коктейль «Авиатор» и «повторить» для Ричарда. Ричард усмехнулся:  
— Мы сюда пить пришли, что ли? Чтобы ты мог себе это старьё заказать?  
— Оно подходит по стилю. А ещё оно вкусное. А ещё его в самолёте не подают. Не знаю, почему — было бы прикольно заказать «Авиатор» в самолёте.  
— Ну, его же ещё подавать надо уметь. Ты просто не на тех рейсах летаешь, приятель.  
— Все рейсы неправильные, где тебя нету.  
Ричард округлил глаза и смутился: всё-таки Ли иногда бывал потрясающе неграмотен, но как же ему это нравилось!

Тем временем Ли поблагодарил бармена за напитки и кивком показал Ричарду на столик в дальнем углу зала. Ричард скользнул на подушки углового дивана, Ли пристроился рядом с ним.  
— Не слишком ли близко? — пробормотал Ричард.  
— Слушай, я всю неделю селфи снимаю и на звонки фанаток отвечаю. Можно уже, наконец, вживую пообниматься? — разоткровенничался Ли.  
Ричард истолковал его реплику по-своему:  
— Ты скучал?  
— Конечно!  
— Я тоже.  
— Всего неделя осталась.  
— Ненавижу, когда всё так.  
— Я тоже.  
— Надо было в банкиры пойти — им не надо всё время летать.  
— Ты не в того влюбился, Ли.  
— Вот пойдём на пенсию — откроем книжную лавку!

Ричард засмеялся.  
— А что я смешного сказал? — вскинулся Ли.  
— Ничего, если не считать, что у нас нет столько денег.  
— О, тебе как будто до этого есть дело!  
— Я просто представил тебя возле горы книг.

Теперь засмеялся Ли. Действительно, картинка выходила довольно неуклюжая. Он придвинулся ещё чуть ближе:  
— А всё-таки было бы здорово, как думаешь? На работу вместе ходить...  
— Как минимум, было бы здорово вместе засыпать и просыпаться.  
— Через неделю?  
— Через неделю.  
— Сколько времени до посадки?  
— Чуть меньше двух часов.  
— То есть, в отель уже поздно?  
— Ты — сексуальный маньяк, ты в курсе?  
— Ну, никогда не поздно попробовать.  
— Ты только дразнишься.  
— Тебя грех не подразнить.

От искр, вспыхивавших в зрачках Ли, у Ричарда по спине бежали мурашки. Ему ужасно хотелось поцеловать Ли, но огромное чёрное облако паранойи не давало сделать лишнего движения. Он снова и снова напоминал себе, что быть в отношениях — это хорошо, но в последнее время всё так усложнилось... Эти отношения стали для него навязчивой потребностью, и необходимость сохранять их в тайне бесила Ричарда. Он насколько мог аккуратно обнял Ли за талию и слегка прижал к себе.  
— Если бы мы взяли комнату на час, — он облизнулся, захваченный фантазиями, и понизил голос до бархатного шёпота, — что бы ты сделал?  
— Всего на час, дорогой?  
Ли легко подыграл Ричарду, придавая их беседе почти конспиративный оттенок.  
— Ну, я же не говорю, что буду ставить будильник. Но на самолёт мне успеть всё же надо.  
— Ты меня довольно хорошо знаешь — за час можно многое успеть...  
— Если только не потратить его на хвастовство о том, что ты можешь сделать своей маленькой штучкой.  
— Маленькой???  
Пальцы Ричарда скользнули под пиджак Ли и, наконец, коснулись его кожи — впервые за много дней расставания.  
— Я пошутил.  
— Может, я тебе лучше покажу, что бы я сделал?  
— Ты же знаешь — нам некогда уходить из аэропорта.  
Ли положил руку на бедро Ричарда, и тот внезапно пожалел, что надел такие тесные джинсы.  
— А кто сказал, что мы будем отсюда уходить?..  
Ричард снова смутился, чем ещё больше раззадорил Ли:  
— Так что вы предлагаете, сэр?  
— Ну, я не только из-за напитков выбрал этот бар, — загадочно ухмыльнулся Ли. — Пошли!  
Он сгрёб Ричарда одной рукой, а весь их багаж — другой, и потащил свою ношу в заднюю частью бара, где и запер всё и всех вместе в крошечной душевой.  
— Ты – сумасшедший, Ли, — выдохнул Ричард между поцелуями.  
— Я думал, ты уже в курсе, — отозвался Ли, грубо срывая с Ричарда жакет и скользя руками по его телу под рубашкой. Его прохладные пальцы показались Ричарду весенним дождём в пустыне. Он даже вообразить не мог, как соскучился по прикосновениям человека, которого, похоже, любил. Как будто всю эту неделю ему постоянно чего-то не доставало, до чего-то он никак не мог дотянуться, но рядом с Ли стало понятно, чего же именно ему не хватало. Он едва не стёк по стене, пока Ли прокладывал дорожку поцелуев от уха к ключице, и изо всех сил старался отогнать от себя страх быть застигнутым в столь неловком положении. Ли прижался к нему сильнее, и по пульсации рядом со своим бедром Ричард понял, что его партнёра перспектива быть застигнутым скорее возбуждает, чем пугает.  
— Ты — ужасный человек, Ли! — пробормотал Ричард. Ли медленно скользил вниз по его телу, пока не опустился на колени и не поглядел снизу вверх с поистине дьявольской усмешкой. Протяжное «даааа» где-то в районе груди было ему ответом. Следом на Ричарде расстегнули пояс, который вовсе не был тесным, пока его не коснулся Ли, после чего вся остальная одежда тоже стала казаться совершенно лишней.  
— Но тебе же нравится! — констатировал Ли.  
И это было чистой правдой.

* * *  
И пусть сердце неслось галопом, а всплеск адреналина был наполовину вызван страхом быть застигнутыми врасплох, на другую половину он был вызван с головой захлестнувшими его чувствами: любовью, страстью и долгожданным ощущением себя полностью живым, которое дарил ему только Ли — и Ричарду всегда было мало.  
Ли тоже никак не мог насытиться Ричардом и теперь медленно стягивал его джинсы, выпуская на свободу гордо торчащий член:  
— Зря ты без белья летаешь. А вдруг крушение? Будет неудобно оказаться без трусов.  
Ричард опустил тяжёлую руку на голову Ли, помогая ему не промахнуться мимо своего истосковавшегося органа.  
— Если будет крушение, то мне будет не до трусов, — отозвался он. Ли в ответ промолчал — трудно говорить с занятым ртом.  
Ричард запустил пальцы в волосы Ли и слегка двинул бёдрами, проникая чуть глубже ему в глотку. Ли хмыканьем оценил сдержанность этого жеста, но без проблем поддался, уткнувшись носом в жёсткие завитки паховых волос. Ричард вздрогнул всем телом. Его член потерялся где-то в мягких глубинах рта Ли и, наконец, он забыл о том, что они трахаются прямо в туалете бара аэропорта — обеими руками он сгрёб в захват волосы Ли и начал яростно трахать его в рот.

Ему почти удалось сдержать стоны — Ли понимал, насколько это неизбежно в данной ситуации, но в душе ненавидел подобную сдержанность. Однажды — в один из тех редких дней, когда они оба были дома, за звуконепроницаемыми стенами — Ли чуть не кончил от одних только стонов Ричарда. Ричард был уверен, что Ли дразнился, говоря о гипнотической власти его голоса, но, на самом деле, ничто не заводило Ли так, как хриплые низкие звуки, которые мог издавать Ричард — ещё лучше, если причиной этих звуков являлся сам Ли. Однако сейчас для таких звуков было явно не время и не место. В конце концов, осталось подождать всего неделю, пока они оба не попадут домой — а сейчас приходилось наслаждаться тем, что доступно.  
Почувствовав приближение разрядки, Ли, насколько мог, расслабил горло, впуская член Ричарда максимально глубоко, позволяя ему долбиться себе в гланды и проглатывая собственный стон, пока Ричард изливался ему в глотку.  
В сексе Ли нравилось всё, что делал Ричард, но не было ничего прекраснее, чем смотреть снизу вверх на его запрокинутую в экстазе голову и слушать его сбившееся дыхание.  
Однако всласть полюбоваться зрелищем ему не дали — Ричард помог Ли подняться с пола, прихватывая по пути собственные штаны.  
— Чего ты хочешь? – прорычал он, не желая терять драгоценное время.  
Ли хотел целую ночь любви. После хорошего ужина вдвоём, с достаточным количеством хорошего вина, чтобы у Ричарда хоть немного сорвало крышу, желательно, на мягких простынях и с целым тюбиком смазки под рукой. Но поскольку таких карт в этой колоде не было — по крайней мере, ему на руки они не пришли — оставалось довольствоваться малым. Потому он втянул Ричарда в долгий, страстный поцелуй и ответил:  
— Того же?  
Ричард быстро переменил позицию, прижав Ли к стене чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, стянул с него брюки и трусы, выпустил готовый взорваться член и взял его в рот максимально глубоко. Хотя Ли всегда одобрял активные действия партнёра, он всё же успел подумать, не повредил ли Ричард колено, неаккуратно опустившись на пол. Хотя ощущения были замечательные. Ричард обхватил ладонью ту часть немаленького органа, которая не помещалась во рту, и поддрачивал, плотно сжав губами головку.

Ли весь день пересаживался с самолёта на самолёт и едва ли полчаса провёл на ногах, так что ощущения от губ Ричарда сочетались с удовольствием от возможности наконец-то вытянуть длинные ноги, которые вечно нигде не помещались. Ричард ещё глубже забрал член в рот, переместив руки на бёдра Ли.  
Ричард никак не мог насытиться Ли, поэтому старался запомнить ощущения от прикосновения к его животу и груди, сохранить их в памяти на ближайшие 5 дней. Ли чуть подался вперёд, погружаясь глубже и помогая Ричарду дотянуться до его ягодиц.  
Ричард отнюдь не считал себя экспертом по части минета в душевой и переживал, что повод для их уединения становился все более очевидным, и что холодные плитки пола, о которых он не мог перестать думать, не позволяли ему доставить Ли всего удовольствия, которого тот заслуживал и мог бы получить дома. Однако уже через несколько секунд Ли доказал ему, что его эта проблема фактически не волновала. Он кончил, с трудом сдержав благодарный стон, и потянул Ричарда вверх, заключив его в тесные объятья и чуть не оторвав от земли. В этих-то объятьях Ричарду стало совершенно ясно, что прожить ближайшие несколько дней одному ему будет ох как непросто... Он крепко обнял Ли в ответ. Ли шепнул:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Это прозвучало очень серьёзно — насколько вообще мог быть серьёзным человек, стоявший практически без штанов...  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Как бы я хотел сейчас поехать к нам домой! — продолжил Ли, натягивая брюки.  
— Если бы мы сейчас оказались дома, думаешь, мы стали бы ВОТ ЭТИМ заниматься? — хмыкнул Ричард.  
— А почему нет? — широко улыбнулся Ли, открывая дверь душевой.  
Ричард выскользнул за дверь первым, округлив глаза, и прошептал:  
— Ты точно больной! — прежде, чем закрыть за ними дверь.

* * *

Посмотрев на часы, Ричард решил, что успеет пропустить ещё стаканчик. Он заказал Ли ещё порцию «Авиатора» и большой бокал красного вина для себя, сунув бармену лишние 50 долларов в надежде купить его молчание. Ли занял место на том же диванчике, где они сидели раньше, и так сладко улыбнулся Ричарду, что тот еле сдержал искушение отбросить все сомнения и побежать сдавать билет.  
— Почему я скучаю по тебе, даже когда ты рядом? — спросил Ли. Ричард только глубоко вздохнул и взял Ли за руку:  
— Я тоже.  
Они посидели так несколько минут, попивая напитки и сверля друг друга голодными взглядами, пока неумолимое время не вынудило их расстаться. Ричард снова крепко обнял Ли:  
— Спасибо тебе! – и добавил шёпотом: «Я люблю тебя» прежде, чем отпустить на все четыре стороны.  
Ли просиял:  
— Не могу дождаться выходных!  
И Ричард вернул ему счастливую улыбку.


End file.
